


take a shitty day and make it alright

by franceslaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franceslaurens/pseuds/franceslaurens
Summary: frances has a nightmare and can't fall back asleep. philip comforts her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i really love next gen lams

Frances startles awake, covered in a cold layer of sweat. She huffs out her nose in agitation. She hadn't gotten any nightmares since before she moved in with Philip. Despite the fact that he was asleep, he was incredibly comforting. Frances rubbed at her tired eyes. There was no way she was going to be able to fall asleep again. This particular nightmare had felt a little... overwhelming. Most of her nightmares only contained herself. This one, though, included both her mother and father, and  _God_ did it hurt.

She slowly pulled herself out of Philip's grip, swinging her legs out of bed and standing up. She trudged to the kitchen, rubbing tiredly at her eyes. Frances quickly whipped up some coffee and made her way to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, she took a sip of her hot drink before reaching for her laptop. She pouted as she opened her laptop. She had completely forgotten about an essay for one of her classes.  _It isn't due until two weeks from now,_ she told herself,  _you can just work on some poetry or something._ She frowned.  _But if I get it done now, I can have two weeks to work on other projects._ She huffed lightly before getting to work on the essay that she  _still had two weeks left to work on_. She supposed she was a lot like her boyfriend's father in that aspect—she often found herself working on projects weeks or sometimes even  _months_ before they were due.

"Fuckin' Lee, stupid, goddamn useless proffessor." Frances mumbled under her breath, the ghost of a smile on her lips. She still found it kinda funny that she hated Lee just as much as her father did. To be fair, he  _was_ a pretty shitty excuse for a World History teacher. 

Frances soon found herself lost in her work, completely forgetting about everything except for her essay.

 

~~~

 

Philip groaned upon waking up. He glared at the clock on the bedside table,  _2:00 AM_ blinking at him almost mockingly. He frowned slightly once he finally realized Frances was nowhere to be found. Yawning and stretching his arms out, Philip slowly made his way out of the bedroom, tired eyes searching for the unmistakeable mass of bleached curls ontop of his girlfriend's head.

A frown tugged at his lips when he finally found Frances sitting on the couch. She was hunched over her laptop, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. Philip quickly made his way over to the couch, gently touching her knee. When she didn't look at him, his frown only deepened.

"Fran? Elle? Sweetie? It's me, Philip." He whispered, rubbing gentle circles on her knee with his thumb.

She finally looked him in the eyes and it broke his heart.

Her blue eyes were glistening with tears, dried tear tracks trailing down her freckled cheeks. Philip reached forward to gently wipe the tears from his face. Frances tensed before leaning into his touch. With no hesitation, Philip found himself sitting on the couch and pulling Frances into his lap.

"Ph-Phil? I-I'm sorry, did I w-w-wake you up?" Frances asked in a soft, broken voice. Philip's heart broke even more. 

"No, not at all, love. What's wrong?"

A loud sob wracked her small body, her face burying into his freckled neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I love you, please don't go, please, I need you." The words fell out of her lips, being slightly muffled by his skin.

"Fran, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. What's going on? You can talk to me, love, I'm not gonna judge you at all." Philip began tracing small patterns on the freckled skin of her back.

"Nightmare. R-really b-b-bad... Oh, God, it was t-terrible. Is Papa o-okay? I-is he alive? C-c-can I call him pl-please?" Frances shook violently in his arms.

"I'm sorry, my love. I'm so sorry. I can call your Papa for you if you'd like? I could set up a Facetime call for you so you can see him?" Her head bobbed up and down quickly. "Okay. Will you be okay here by yourself? Or do you want to come with." Frances shook her head after hesitating for a moment. "Alright."

Philip stood up with a tight grip on Frances. He quickly made his way back to the bedroom, plopping down onto the bed with Frances still in his lap. He dug around in the sheets, letting out a small "aha!" as he pulled his phone out. He fiddled around with it for a moment before pressing a kiss to Frances's hair, whispering "I'm calling him now," into her messy hair.

"Philip! It's always great to hear from you, but why are you calling at two in the morning?" The familiar southern drawl of one John Laurens was heard over the phone.

"Papa! Oh, G-God, you're okay. I'm so g-glad you're okay, Papa." Frances quickly took hold of Philip's phone, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"Frances, sweetie, what's going on?" John's eyebrows knitted together, worry in his eyes.

"N-nightmare. R-really bad nightmare. Y-you and Mama... Oh, God, you a-and M-Mama... I m-miss Mama so much, Papa... D-do you think she's l-looking down on u-us now?"

"Oh, Frances. I'm so, so sorry. I promise I'm okay. I... I miss Mama too, sweetie." John paused momentarily. "I bet she is. I bet she's so proud of everything you've accomplished so far. God knows I am."

Frances smiled weakly and wiped at her eyes. "Okay... Okay, Papa. Th-thank you. I miss you."

"I know, sweetie. I miss you, too. I'll be back in town next weekend, okay?"

Frances nodded. "Okay. I'll see you then, P-Papa. G'night."

"Goodnight, sweetie. Try to get some rest, okay? I promise I'm okay. And I promise that Philip's gonna be there for you." John smiled as Frances nodded again. "Good. I'll talk to you later, kiddo." He waved gently at both Frances and Philip before hanging up.

Frances was silent as she turned in Philip's arms. She stared at him for a moment before pressing her lips firmly to his. "Thank you, Phil. I love you so fucking much."

"I love you too, Fran. Let's try to get some sleep, yeah?" Frances nodded. Philip struggled momentarily with pulling the blankets over the couple. He settled back with Frances's head on his chest. "Goodnight, my love. Don't forget that I love you more than the moon loves the sun." Philip could vaugley feel her lips curl up into a smile as he fell alseep.

 

Despite the nightmare, Frances still managed to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!! i hope ya'll enjoyed this self-indulgent oneshot! i love phil/fran a whole lot, so if you've got ideas for other phil/fran fics, let me know! i'll gladly write em for you <3


End file.
